


Ravioli Romance

by Assra_Hoks



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assra_Hoks/pseuds/Assra_Hoks
Summary: When Baekhyun gets stood up at a restaurant, the friendly owner asks him out. How could he say no to his cuteness?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Ravioli Romance

Baekhyun was nervous. Which was weird, because he never was.

It had been impulsive. The girl was so nice and so so cute, Baekhyun couldn't not have asked her for her number. On the other hand, he kind of deserved it after the stranger's dog peed all over his shoe while he was on his phone, obliging them to start talking in the first place.

She had told him her name was Taeyeon. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous person, Baekhyun had thought. 

They went their separate ways, but Baekhyun honestly couldn't wait to see the girl again, so he called her the same night and they made plans for the day after.

Today.

Baekhyun didn't want it to be a big deal, so he had dressed in a simple yet stylish outfit: all black.

He was shifting on his chair in the restaurant he picked out, peeking at his watch every two seconds. It was six o'clock, the time they had agreed to, so his date was supposed to arrive any minute now. He looked around. It wasn't too much of a fancy place; it wasn't too spacious, but instead small and cozy and, according to Baekhyun, the perfect place for a first date. There wasn't anyone besides himself.

He glanced at his watch again. 6:10. Maybe she was just late?

When another twenty minutes had passed, Baekhyun started to get worried. What if something had happened on her way there?

A man came in through a door at the far right, shook out his wet umbrella and his unnaturally blonde hair and took off his coat. A waitress walked up to him and had a small conversation with him that Baekhyun couldn't hear from that distance, whereafter the blonde nodded and disappeared behind the bar. Probably the manager, or something. Baekhyun went back to his phone. Should he call her?

His finger hung above the calling key uncertainly, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, half-expecting it to be Taeyeon, but it was the blonde umbrella-man. He was holding two damping cups.

"Care if I join you?" He asked politely. Baekhyun shook his head, pouting. He didn't think his date would be showing up anymore anyways. 

The stranger sat down opposite of him. He placed one of the cups in front of Baekhyun and took a sip or of the other one. "Thought you'd be thirsty. My staff said you've been sitting here for over half an hour without ordering anything."

Baekhyun gladly took the cup and put his hands around it. It was nice and warm, perfect for these cold winter days lately. He took a careful sip. It seemed to be green tea. 

"What's your name?" The blonde asked him. "I'm Baekhyun," he answered. "And you are?"

"Lee Taemin. I own this place."

"Oh." Baekhyun took another sip of the tea. "So how much do I owe you, Mr. Lee Taemin?"

"Nothing. It's on the house." Taemin let his chin rest in the palm of his hand as he leaned with his elbow on the table. "You got stood up?" Baekhyun grimaced and Taemin nodded. "It's okay. That happens a lot at this place, strangely enough. Not that I'm complaining." He bit his lip and took a sip of his own tea. He looked embarrassed.

"You're not complaining? Why?" Baekhyun felt a little offended.

Taemin's ears reddened and he looked down. "Because you're cute," he said to his lap quietly. 

Baekhyun smirked. "I'm cute? Have you seen yourself?" Taemin looked up, flustered. "I'm not cute," he said silently, but determined.

Baekhyun decided to take advantage of the other's shyness and play around a little. He leaned forward on the table, fixing his eyes on the other. "You're super friggin' adorable," he said smoothly. "Any chance you're into guys?" 

Taemin was now about as red as a cherry and he almost spit out his drink. "I- uh-" he started, but Baekhyun interrupted him, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. You are cute, though." 

"Aren't you supposed to be sulking about getting stood up?" Taemin snapped. Baekhyun made a face. "Well, it was only a first date anyways. We'd only actually met once." 

"Oh." Taemin seemed relieved. "So it would..." He paused. "Never mind." 

"What is it, tell me." 

"No."

"Come on, don't be shy. I'm used to weird comments, I make them all the time."

Taemin blushed. "What I was gonna say is... So it would be okay if I asked you out? It's okay if you say no," he added quickly, "I just thought you're cute and you seem nice and if my gaydar isn't out of order, you-"

"Okay."

Taemin blinked. "Okay?"

"Yep."

"Did you just say yes?"

Baekhyun laughed. "Yep." 

"Wow. Thank you. I mean- I didn't think- okay. I'm sorry, I'm very- very awkward. With things like these. I tend to talk a lot when no one else does, so I might come over as clingy."

"That's okay," Baekhyun answered. "I'm like that, too." Taemin checked his watch. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna close up early today, and since you don't have anything else to do tonight... How about we start right now?" 

Baekhyun smiled. "That sounds great." 

"Okay then." Taemin scratched his head and stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked away. Baekhyun stayed at the table, waiting patiently for the man to finish his business. He saw him talk to a staff member, who nodded, took a few glances at Baekhyun, but then left the restaurant through the front door. Taemin locked it and went back to Baekhyun. "Do you know how to cook?" He simply asked him. Baekhyun shook his head. Taemin grinned and motioned for him to follow him.

They went through a swinging door and landed in a small room that Baekhyun didn't associate with a kitchen at all, but was still filled with pots and pans and any kind of kitchenware imaginable.

It wasn't all grey and metallic, like Baekhyun had seen in movies like Ratatouille, but it seemed cozy in some way, like a kitchen you could have in any regular house. It was light blue themed: the counter and fridge were all the same color, but the floor was a light shade of grey. On the kitchen island were also grey bowls and cutlery. It was pretty messy, but Baekhyun could see that there was some kind of order in the chaos.

Taemin walked over to the kitchen island, hastily trying to clean it all up, but ending up dropping a glass on the floor. It shed on the tiles. 

"Oh..." Taemin said in despair, looking at the broken glass that was lying everywhere. He knelt down to clean it up, but Baekhyun was quicker and had taken a broom from a corner. 

"Don't touch that, you'll hurt yourself," Baekhyun told him. "I'll clean it up, just stand still." Taemin nodded, embarrassed, standing in the middle of the kitchen while Baekhyun did his best not to sweep pieces of glass in Taemin's direction. 

After a couple minutes of sweeping, the floor was safe to walk on again and Taemin thanked the dark-haired.

"Don't worry about it. So, what did you want to make?"

"How about ravioli?"

"That sounds awesome." Taemin's face lit up as he started to assemble the ingredients.

Baekhyun learned quickly that the blonde felt completely at ease in the kitchen. His shoulders were relaxed and his eyebrows were no longer forming a horizontal line, his face becoming a worried pout, but every muscle in his body seemed to be much less tense. Baekhyun preferred his appearance like this.

"Can you grab the bag with cashews from the counter for me, please?" Taemin asked while he was chopping mushrooms at an alarming rate. Baekhyun did as he was asked. 

"Thanks." Taemin smiled and handed him a blender. "You know how this works?" Baekhyun nodded.

"Alright, you can use it on the cashews." Baekhyun took the blender and put the nuts in the machine. "What are you gonna use these for?" He asked curiously, and turned on the blender.

"Parmesan," Taemin yelled above the noise.

"I'm sorry?" Baekhyun yelled back. 

"Par-me-san!" Taemin repeated loudly. 

The machine was turned off, demping the sound. "Did you just say 'Parmesan'?" Baekhyun asked insecurely. "You know cheese is made out of- of milk, right? Not nuts?" 

"I know," the other said. "This is a vegan recipe. Just like me."

"You're vegan?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief as he tried his best to remove the nuts from the blender without cutting himself.

"Hmm. It's not that hard, actually." Taemin moved the mushrooms as he was done cutting them and moved on to make the dough for the pasta.

"I've been vegan for almost a year now. I started because I wanted a challenge. First couple of days were tough, but now I'm used to it. I only eat plant-based food, including butter and almond milk. The only vegan thing that I actually hate is their cheese. That's why I make my cheese with cashews." He rolled up his sleeves and started massaging the dough. "Could you hand me those molds?" 

Baekhyun decided to let the vegan thing slide and gave the other the molds he had asked for. He watched Taemin in awe as he professionally knead the dough, rolled it out and made it into small, circular shapes.

"Do you wanna add the filling?" Taemin asked, and Baekhyun awoke from his trance. "I'm not sure I can do that, I'm not good at portions," he said promptly. 

"Aw, come on. It's easy." Taemin grabbed Baekhyun's wrist before he could pull it away and stood behind him, grabbing his other hand as well in order to coordinate his movements. A shiver went down Baekhyun's spine. Taemin's hands were softer than feathers.

"There," the blonde said softly into Baekhyun's neck, as their hands divided the filling over each circle.

"Now you put on the covers and press them closed." Taemin didn't let go of his hands.

"All done, great job." Taemin finally stepped back to wash his hands in the sink, while Baekhyun tried to hide his red cheeks by covering his face in flour.

"You've..." Taemin hesitated. "Baekhyun, there's- there's something on your face." 

Baekhyun pretended not to know and held his face closer to Taemin's. "Where?" He asked, unable to hide a big grin. Taemin blew on the older's face and the white particles spread over the air, forcing both of them into a coughing fit.

"Was that really necessary?" Baekhyun whined as soon as they were done. Taemin nodded. "I told you there was something on your face." 

Baekhyun's face expression changed from pouty to mischievous. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it into Taemin's face at once. Taemin's eyes widened and wiped, without hesitation, the remaining flour on the table straight into the other's face. Soon enough, they had landed into a real flour fest. They tried to rub the other's entire body into the substance and it didn't take long before they were both covered in flour. Baekhyun's hair had gone from maroon to pink, and Taemin's normally blonde cut was now almost white. 

Taemin fell down on a chair, smiling satisfied. Baekhyun, still standing, put his hands on his knees and shook the flour out of his hair like a wet dog. Taemin squinted. 

"That was fun," Baekhyun said contently, a sigh escaping his lips.

"We totally forgot about the ravioli, though," was Taemin's response. Baekhyun placed his hand over his mouth, but couldn't hide his smile. "Maybe we should finish up, then," he proposed. He felt his stomach rumble. Taemin nodded, stood up and went with his hand through his hair to try and remove the powder, but it didn't quite help. "I'll take a shower when I'm at home," he mumbled while putting on an apron. 

"Could you turn on the stove?" he asked. 

"Sure." Baekhyun walked over and looked at it. It seemed like a cooker, rather than a stove. It was all flat, even the buttons. He had never used one of those before. 

He spotted a button that seemed like a starting button, so he pressed it. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. It still didn't show any sign of life.

"Taemin? I think I broke your stove." Taemin turned around to look at it, a worried expression on his face. "Let me try." He pressed the same button Baekhyun had, only longer. It made a tiny sound like a bell and then lit up. The relief could be read from Taemin's face. "Have you never seen an electrical stove before?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. It's not that easy to work with." 

Baekhyun shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Taemin hesitated. "Do you know how to boil water?" 

"That's one of the few things I can do in a kitchen, yes." Baekhyun took the pan from Taemin and held it under the faucet, filling it with water until about halfway. Then he put it on the stove. 

"I think it's boiled enough," he said after a while of staring at it. Taemin came to check and nodded. "I'll put in the ravioli. Watch out with your hands, the water's hot," he added, before he carefully dropped the pasta into the water. Baekhyun helped him.

"I think you can take them out now." Taemin went to stand behind the older again, steering his hand and fishing the food out of the pan with a spoon. "Don't drop it."

He motioned with his free hand for the dark-haired to drop the pasta into another pan, filled with cold water. Baekhyun did as he was asked. 

"We should eat them quickly, before they get cold," Baekhyun proposed, but Taemin shook his head. "We still have the tomato sauce to take care of." 

Baekhyun sighed. "Will it ever be finished?" He sat down on the counter. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." 

Kiss me, Taemin thought. "Hand me that can," he said. Baekhyun did so obediently and the younger poured the tomato sauce from the can into a baking pan. He added the ravioli as soon as it was warmed up a little. 

Only a few minutes later he presented two plates with vegan ravioli, sprinkling the 'parmesan' over it for the final touch. "En voilà." 

Baekhyun jumped off the counter. "That smells delicious," he complimented the chef. The younger smiled. "I hope it'll taste just as delicious as it smells, then." He handed Baekhyun a plate. "Bon appetit." 

They both took a bite at the same time and looked at each other for a few seconds, amazed. Baekhyun wasn't sure why he did it, but he walked over to the boy, slid his hand around his neck and softly pecked him on the cheek. Taemin looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds, but then went back to eating his ravioli without any other reaction.

Baekhyun blinked. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, he did something wrong, it was too soon, he mistook Taemin's friendliness for flirting and now he screwed up-

But then he saw Taemin's lips break into a smile. He didn't look up from his dinner, though; and both of them resumed eating in silence.

~

"Thank you for tonight, it was awesome." 

The two were standing in front of the restaurant, shivering from the cold the early winter brought along. Darkness had fallen some time ago, but luckily the lamppost they were under gave them enough light to see each other's faces. 

"You're welcome," Taemin answered with a muffled voice, as his neck was wrapped into a thick scarf, covering his nose and mouth. His cheeks were red from either excitement or the cold. "I had fun too." 

He seemed to hesitate for a second, but then took a step forward and kissed Baekhyun back on the cheek, pulling his scarf down as he did so. "This is for helping me clean up the flour." 

Baekhyun grinned. "What about helping you with the ravioli?" 

Taemin pouted and leaned in again, only this time he held his lips just centimeters away from the other's ear. 

"We should save it for our next date."

Baekhyun heard the words as a whisper. He had closed his eyes, expecting another kiss. He didn't open them yet. Instead, he felt the other take his hand and gently press something in there. It was small and flat, the sides cut into Baekhyun's hand as he clutched onto the piece of paper. 

"See you soon." 

And when Baekhyun opened his eyes, he was standing alone, and white snowflakes were falling from the sky, landing softly onto his pale face.

And he smiled.


End file.
